Keep Calm and Be Mine!
by Erisha Heartfilia
Summary: Lucy mengambil misi dengan imbalan 3.000.000 jewel bersama Natsu dan Gray. Misi mereka adalah mengambil kembali permata yang dicuri. Author ga pinter bikin summary. Romance-nya belum kerasa. RnR please..


Disclaimer : Fairy Tail c Hiro Mashima

Warning : OOC, typo, dll

Keep Calm and Be Mine!

Chapter 1

Pagi yang cerah menyelimuti kota Magnolia. Seorang gadis berambut blonde bernama Lucy memasuki sebuah guild besar dengan papan nama Fairy Tail.

"Ohayou minna.." sapa Lucy kepada para anggota Fairy Tail. Lucy berjalan menuju bar dan duduk di kursi bar tersebut.

"Ah, ohayou Lucy." Jawab Mirajane dengan senyum indahnya.

"Mira, adakah request dengan bayaran yang cukup banyak? Aku sedang butuh uang." Lucy bertanya dengan lemas.

"Hmm.. Mungkin ada. Tunggu sebentar" Mira mengambil sebuah kertas dan memberikannya kepada Lucy. "Menurutku request ini cukup banyak imbalanya."

Lucy membaca request tersebut lalu tersenyum lebar. "Baiklah Mira. Aku ambil requst ini!" Lucy beranjak dari tempat duduk.'Tapi misi ini tidak mungkin aku jalankan sendiri. Aku harus meminta bantuan Erza!' Pikir Lucy.

Tiba-tiba saja Gray berjalan melewati Lucy yang sedang berpikir untuk meminta bantuan. Tanpa pikir panjang, Lucy langsung memanggil Gray. "Gray!" Orang yang dipanggilpun menengok. "Lucy? Ada apa?" tanya Gray.

"Aku ingin kau membantuku mengerjakan misi yang kuambil tadi. Kau mau?" tawar Lucy.

"Misi? Tentu aku mau!" jawab Gray dengan semangat 45.

"Tapi sebelumnya kau harus membantuku mencari Erza dan Natsu. Aku juga butuh bantuan mereka mengerjakan misi ini."

"Erza? Dia mengatakan kepadaku kalau hari ini dia sedang tidak ingin menjalankan misi."

"Yah. Sudahlah, yang penting Natsu harus membantuku." Lucy dan Gray berjalan mencari Natsu ke seluruh penjuru guild. Sudah sejam mereka berdua mencari Natsu, tapi tidak ada hasil. "Natsuuu! Dimana kauu?"

Hening.. Tiba-tiba saja- "HAII, LUCEE!" teriak Natsu dari arah belakang sambil merangkul pundak Lucy. Dan tanpa Natsu sadari, muka Lucy sudah semerah rambut Erza.

"Fire Head! Dari mana saja kau? Dari tadi aku dan Lucy mencarimu tau!" semprot Gray.

"Ah, Luce.. tadi aku ketiduran lagi." Jawab Natsu sambil mengabaikan Gray.

"Aye!" sahut Happy.

"Sudahlah kalian. Oh ya! Natsu, aku butuh bantuanmu untuk mengerjakan misi." Lucy berkata tentang hal yang sama seperti saat ia bertanya pada Gray.

"Tentu aku akan membantumu Luce! Tidak akan kubiarkan kau mengerjakan misi dengan Ice Head!" Natsu amat percaya diri.

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik kita berangkat sekarang." Ajak Lucy.

"Tunggu sebentar. Misi apa yang akan kita kerjakan sekarang?" tanya Natsu.

"Hehe, kalian akan mengetahuinya setelah sampai nanti"

* * *

Sampailah mereka di sebuah rumah besar yang sangat mewah. Sang pemilik rumah menceritakan bahwa ia memiliki sebuah permata yang sangat berharga baginya, dan permata itu telah dicuri oleh guild yang bernama Greed King. Tugas mereka adalah mengambil kembali permata tersebut dengan imbalan 3.000.000 jewel.

Sekarang Lucy, Natsu, Gray dan Happy sudah berada di guild Greed King. Lokasi Greed King sangat tidak bisa dibilang loasi yang nyaman. Karena lokasinya berada di pinggir tebing.

Lucy berusaha mencari tempat permata itu dari luar guild, sedangkan Natsu dan Gray berjaga. Tidak lama kemudian Lucy menemukan tempat permata tersebut.

"Natsu, Gray, kupikir itu permata yang harus kita ambil. Warnanya sangat indah." Lucy berkata dengan pelan agar angogota Greed King tidak ada yang menyadari keberadaan mereka.

"Mungkin kau benar. Sekarang bagaimana cara kita mengambilnya?" tanya Gray.

PRAAAAANG! Terdengar suara kaca pecah. Natsu memecahkan sebuah kaca untuk masuk ke dalam guild dan mengambil permata itu.

"Natsu!" teriak Lucy dan Gray. "Apa-apaan kau ini? Kita bakal ketahuan dengan cara begini!" Lucy memberitahu.

Saat Natsu sudah berhasil mendapatkan permata itu, anggota Greed King datang dengan sigap. Lucy mengambil permata itu dari tangan Natsu dan dimasukanya ke dalam tas. Anggota Greed King menyerbu Natsu, Lucy dan Gray.

Salah satu anggota Greed King yang memegang pedang memaksa Lucy mengembalikan permata itu atau nyawa adalah taruhanya. Lucy membuka gerbang Leo. Munculah Loki yang langsung menendang kepala orang itu.

Dua jam telah berlalu, baru setengah anggota yang dapat mereka kalahkan. Rasa lelah sudah terpancar dari muka mereka. Tetesan darah keluar dari pipi Lucy.

Lucy dalam keadaan terdesak. Anggota Greed King yang melawan Lucy selalu mendorong dirinya hingga sekarang ia sudah berada di ujung tebing. Kaki Lucy terpelesat dan sekarang ia hampir jatuh. Hanya saja tanganya masih menggenggam ujung tebing.

"LUCY!" teriak Gray dan Natsu bersamaan. Natsu berlari ke arah Lucy, ia memukul lawan Lucy dari belakan hingga pingsan. Natsu menarik Lucy kembali ke tanah. "Kau tak apa Luce?"

"Mungkin iya." Jawabnya lemas. Lucy dan Natsu melanjutkan pertarungan. Setelah empat jam, mereka baru berhasil mengalahkan seluruh anggota Greed King.

"Hufft.. Baiklah, sekarang kita kemballi untuk menyerahkan permata ini!" sahut Lucy.

Sekarang mereka sedang berjalan untuk menyerahkan permata itu. "Lucy, tunggu!" sahut Gray. Lucy hanya berhenti berjalan dan menengok ke arah Gray. Gray mengelus pipi Lucy yang berdarah dan membersihkan darah tersebut dengan sapu tangan yang ia bawa.

"A-ah, t-terimah kasih Gray." Kata Lucy dengan pipi merah merona. Gray hanya membalas dengan tersenyum tulus.

"Hey kalian! Cepat jalan!" Natsu cemberut.

"Natsu cemburuu." Happy bicara pada Natsu.

"TIDAK!"

* * *

Sekarang mereka sudah berada di Fairy Tail. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul tujuh malam. Natsu dan Gray pulang lebih dulu. Lucy masih ingin berbicara dengan Mirajane.

Setelah puas ngobrol, ia pulang untuk melepaskan rasa lelah dan tidur. Ia berjalan dengan lunglai. Setibanya di apartemennya, ia langsung berendam dan siap tidur. Ia menidurkan dirinya dikasur yang nyaman.

Lucy mencoba untuk tidur, tapi niat nya gagal karena dirinya tak kunjung tidur. Setelah sekitar tiga jam mencoba untuk tidur, Lucy merasa semakin lelah dan membutuhkan tidur yang lelap.

Pukul dua belas malam. Lucy benar-benar tidak bisa tidur. Akhirnya ia memutuskan melanjutkan novelnya walau dalam keadaan mengantuk.

Lucy hampir bisa tidur di kursi jika tidak ada suara benda terjatuh. Lucy melihat ke arah jam. 'Jam dua pagi ya? Apa aku bisa tidur sekarang?' pikir Lucy.

Suhu pagi yang dingin menusuk tubuh Lucy. Lucy memaksakan tubuhnya untuk tetap menulis novel agar ia tidak bosan dan berharap ia bisa tidur dengan lelap.

Lagi-lagi ia hampir tertidur di kursi jika alarm nya tidak berbunyi. Ia menyadari jika alarm nya berdering, tandanya sekarang jam lima pagi. Terpaksa ia harus bersiap untuk berangkat ke guild tercintanya, Fairy Tail.

Di Fairy Tail

Tiba-tiba seseorang membuka pintu guild, dan itu adalah Lucy. "Ohay- hoaaamm minna.."

"Luce! Kau kenapa? Wajahmu pucat sekali! Lebih baik kau beristirahat!"Lucy disambut oleh kehadiran Natsu yang khawatir.

"Tidak apa Natsu. Aku hanya lelah. Semalam aku hanya tidak bisa tidu-hoaamm.."

"Kalau begitu kau pasti bisa tidur di rumahku!" tawar Natsu.

"Whaaat? Itu tidak mungkin. Aku tidak mungkin bisa tidur di rumah yang berantakan seperti rumahmu." Balas Lucy dengan muka pucat tapi pipinya merah merona. Lucy meninggalkan Natsu dan duduk di meja bar.

"Ara-ara.. Lucy, menurutku Natsu benar. Seharusnya kau beristirahat." Usul Mirajane.

"Tak apa, Mira."

"Lu-Chan, kenapa di pipimu ada bekas luka?" kini Levy yang bertanya.

"Ini luka saat menjalankan misi kemarin bersama Natsu dan Gray.." Lucy menjawab dengan lemas.

"Bagaimana jika kubersihkan sedikit bekas lukanya Lu-Chan?" ujar Levy.

"Tidak usah. Sudah dibersihkan kok sama Gray."

DEG! 'Duh! Aku keceplosan!'

**Levy P.O.V**

'Gray? Yang benar saja? Aku tidak percaya!' gumamku dalam hati. Aku melihat sekeliling mencari keberadaan Gray.

'Ini aneh! Apa mungkin otak Gray sedang tidak normal kemarin? Atau mungkin mata nya minus! Gray melihat Lucy menjadi mirip Juvia. Tapi itu sangat tidak mungkin! Ah, sudahlah. Aku bingung mencari jawabanya.'

**Norma P.O.**V

Lucy bangkit dari kursi bar dan berjalan ke arah Natsu.

"Nats-uu.." BRUKKK! Lucy jatuh dan Natsu menagkap Lucy. Natsu menggendong Lucy dengan gaya Bridal Style. Natsu menyadari nafas Lucy yang teratur.

"Ah, sepertinya Lucy tertidur. Akan kuantar Lucy ke apartemenya." Kata Natsu.

Sesampainya di apartemen Lucy, Natsu meletakan tubuh Lucy di atas kasur dan menunggu Lucy hingga bangun. Natsu tidak peduli berpa lama Lucy akan tidur.

* * *

Sudah tujuh jam Natsu hanya duduk terdiam di sofa. Ia masih menunggu Lucy yang teritidur. Ia melihat tubuh Lucy yang terbaring di kasur tanpa menggunakan selimut.

'Ah.. Luce, kenapa tangan kirimu dipenuhi perban? Bukankah kemaren hanya pipimu saja yang terluka?' tanya Natsu dalam hati sambil memegang tangan kiri Lucy yang diperban.

Tiba-tiba saja Lucy terbangun. "Aa.. Natsu? Oh, ohayou Natsu."

"Ohayou? Luceee, sekarang itu soreeeee.." jawab Natsu.

"Gomen ne. Hehe,"

"Oh Luce, kenapa tangan kirimu itu?" tanya Natsu.

"Hn?" Lucy terdiam sebentar. "Ini hadiah dari misi kemarin." Lucy tersenyum simpul.

"Oh. Kau terlihat kedinginan Luce." Kata Natsu.

"Ya, aku sedikit kedinginan karena hujan dan ang-" Lucy berhenti berbicara karena menyadari Natsu sedang menyelimuti Lucy dengan selimut yang baru saja Natsu ambil. "Na-Natsu, a-ar-arigatou.." ucap Lucy terbata-bata. Pipinya sudah berubah warna menjadi merah.

"HAAAI LUCY!" teriak seorang Gray dengan baju yang masih utuh yang berada di depan pintu.

"G-Gray? Sedang apa kau disini?" Lucy bertanya pada Gray.

"Hey Mata Sipit! Kau selalu saja menggangguku dan Lucy!" teriak Natsu.

"Mata Sayu! Aku kemari untuk bertemu dengan Lucy! Bukan denganmu!" Gray tidak mau kalah.

"Dasar kau!"

"Kau menyebalkan sekali, Mata Sayu!"

"SUDAH HENTIKAN KALIAN BERDUA! Dan kau Gray, PAKAI BAJUMU!" lerai Lucy.

"Eh? Bajuku? Kapan aku membuka bajuku?" Gray memakai bajunya. Natsu terdiam dan..

**To Be Continue**

* * *

Maaf ceritanya jelek (_ _) ini fic pertama Erisha. Chara-nya pada OOC semua. Tapi yang penting RnR, please!


End file.
